I Wanna Play With Fire
by secretpenname3
Summary: And when we can't get enough And history repeats I only hear the sounds Of your voice echoing We'll do it all again somehow Because it feels so good NaruXSasu


**So for those of you who don't know, I have switched accounts. So this is the new account. Anyway, here it is, sorry for any inconveniences.**

**A little warning though, this is yaoi and for those of you who don't know that means boy on boy. Also there are lemons in this one so if that's not your thing I suggest you turn your tails and run now.**

**Everything that is written in Bold is the song called Fire (Sexy Dance) by Paulina Rubio. Wonderful song. Full of passion. You should really listen to the song before reading this. Or while reading this. Whatever floats your boat.**

OoOoO

The music boomed through the air and almostseemed to possess the bodies of all around. With each beat of the music, hips swayed, hair flew, lips smacked, bodies moved.

The club lights flashed and created its own dance among the moving bodies of the various bodies. Tonight was a night of fun and ease. There were no rules to this kind of place and that's just how almost everyone preferred it. It didn't matter who you were or what burdens you held upon your shoulders, tonight was a night to drop everything, family feuds, duties, companies, responsibilities and hatred, to let loose and be human.

**Even in the pouring rain  
Even in the stars above  
I'm here with you again  
Even if we're not in love  
We'll dance together in the dark**

In the center of the dance floor, people wriggled their bodies and lost themselves to the feelings of their newfound fun. And in the middle of the fray, a black haired man bit back a moan as a body danced against his front- a girl by the looks of it (in this kind of fray hardly anyone truly knew), and another grinded against his back- a guy from the feel of things. But that didn't matter. He was twenty and wasn't planning on anything for tonight other than getting smashed and getting laid. And judging by how things were looking he was already starting on faze two. The woman who was grinding against his front turned around and mashed her lips against him.

She tasted like bubblegum.

The man behind him growled at her and grabbed a hold of his hips with one hand and his hair with the other. The black haired man gasped as his hair was yanked back and teeth descended upon his pale neck. He liked it rough and he loved how the other man could see that.

The girl meanwhile snarled back at the other man and latched on the other side of his exposed neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. She had a look on her face that screamed she wanted to fuck him and she planned to. Anything to get her pleasure.

Then suddenly she was gone and when he opened his lust filled eyes he watched as another girl grabbed a hold of her. He gazed at them as the two girls began making out, grinding against each other on the dance floor.

Fuck that's really hot.

He whimpered as the hand gripping his hip traveled inward. Teeth nipped at his ear and fingers were working on the zipper of his pants. The man behind him began grinding even harder.

"Let's get out of here." The man rasped into his ear after giving it a harsh nibble.

He was only happy to oblige.

**I know how to light the spark  
I'm burning up with my desire  
I wanna play with fire**

The next thing he knew he was tugged out of the dance floor by the mysterious man with delicious tan looking skin. His mouth watered with just the thought of licking, biting and tasting that skin.

They were walking _much_ too slow if you asked him.

There were various rooms in this club especially for these reasons and they had no trouble finding one. With a grunt the door was forced open but all he could concentrate on was the feeling of being tossed onto the bag like a sack of potatoes. It didn't offend him; in fact it only served to turn him on even more.

He threw the other a smirk and spread his legs, anything to get this show on the road.

**Guess this is where it all being  
When we let the music play**

Suddenly hands were everywhere, touching, feeling. He didn't even try to stop the whimpers that spilled out of his mouth. Blue eyes glowed through the darkness and it made his blood boil with a lust he never was familiar with.

He didn't protest as his clothes were ripped off in a hurry. He ran his hands up and down the other man's hard arms as they touched him. He let out a loud cry as those tan hands grabbed a hold of his weeping cock.

**Wanna drag me in  
Taste me like champagne  
And let your hands go everywhere  
On my body, through my hair  
Your moves are so amazing  
You know it makes me crazy**

"Fuck you make the hottest sounds." The tanner man groaned into his ear. He mewled as teeth bit and nipped at his ear. His own hands shakily began removing the other man's clothes. But god it was so much easier said than done. His hands trembled with the waves of pleasure the man was creating with his skillful hands. Those fingers pumped him faster and faster.

"I-I'm gonn- gonna!" he could barely even speak.

"S-stop!" he whined.

But the other man didn't stop, he tightened his grip and pumped him faster. He reached up and sank his teeth into the paler man's neck. Then he licked the outer shell of his ear and whispered into his ear.

"Call me Naruto."

Black eyes blinked open through his lusty haze.

"Huh?"

Blue eyes twinkled as tan hands pushed the other man to the bed.

"My name is Naruto." He threw his head back and shouted as Naruto's hot moist mouth descended on his hot throbbing member.

"What's your name?" Naruto whispered against his thigh.

**Don't stop it no, surrender to the beat just you and me  
Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**

"S-Sasuke!" Sasuke moaned out his name with vigor. He could barely even think. He didn't want to. Naruto once again slid him back into his hot mouth and hummed around his member. Sasuke arched his back into a perfect bow as Naruto gave a particularly hard suck.

"Fuck Naruto!" He could give no other warning as his body seized up and he came into Naruto's eager mouth.

**Don't stop it no, cause I can feel the heat of you and me  
Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**

"Mmm you taste wonderful." Naruto purred. Sasuke watched him through his dark lashes as Naruto liked his lips looking like a cat that finally got his milk.

Sasuke watched as Naruto stuck three fingers into his mouth and moments later released them. He stared in wonder at Naruto's fingers, which glistened with from his saliva.

Sasuke shivered in anticipation when Naruto slipped a hand between his legs. He spread them with no resistance and he smirked as Naruto easily slid between them. He eagerly attached their lips as soon as they were close enough. He moaned as Naruto's tongue snaked into his own. There was a brief battle for dominance but that was soon blown to hell high when Sasuke felt a finger slide into him. He threw his head back and panted as two other fingers joined the first. He shivered when Naruto began muttering things into his neck. The vibrations from his voice against his hot skin traveled all around his body and made its final stop at his dick.

"Mmm, Naruto just do it!" He wanted to be fucked and if it didn't happen soon he was sure he was going to explode.

Naruto was only happy to oblige.

Sasuke threw his head back and screamed as Naruto plunged into him, hitting him dead on that hot place deep within him. Sasuke has had many lovers but god they had only begun and already Naruto has defeated every one of them. His breaths morphed into pants and his words meshed together till they could no longer be understood.

As if the ever could.

Naruto latched onto his neck and sucked and gave a satisfactory thrust as Sasuke wrapped his legs around his surging hips and pulled him closer.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders as they moved together and morphed into one. Fuck it felt so **good** to have Naruto inside of him. It felt so natural.

**I can barely breathe.......I cannot believe  
There's only you and me.....Moving  
Desperately.....Suddenly dance the dance**

So you can only imagine his disappointment/anger when Naruto suddenly pulled out and moved away from him.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke howled, "Get the fuck back here and finish the fucking job!" he yelled. Rightfully pissed off.

He gulped down his next string of words at the look in Naruto's eyes. They were smoldering hot gems that promised a good fucking if he shut the hell up. Now.

Naruto grinned at him and lied down next to him.

"You wanna finish?" Naruto cooed. Sasuke nodded his head. He watched as Naruto fisted his hot member in his hand and began pumping it.

**And when we can't get enough  
And history repeats  
I only hear the sounds  
Of your voice echoing**

"Then get over here and finish it." Sasuke needed no further encouragement. He crawled over Naruto and draped his legs over each side of Naruto's waist. He wasted no time in smacking Naruto's hands away and fisting that hot cock in his own hands. He groaned out loud as he sunk Naruto's cock deeper and deeper within himself.

Fuck he was so big.

**We'll do it all again somehow  
Because it feels so good**

He stilled and tried to catch his breath and at least calm his pounding heart down a little bit. Naruto was deeper inside of him and it took his breath away. No one could ever make him this way. No one.

**We'll do the things that everybody-  
Else wishes that they could**

Naruto groaned as Sasuke began moving up and down. Moving till only the tip of his cock was still inside of him before slamming back down, crying out as he struck that place over and over again. He grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hips and helped him slam back onto him harder and harder.

**Don't stop it no, surrender to the beat just you and me  
Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you surrender**

Sasuke was close too close. He closed his eyes and threw his head back and screamed Naruto fisted his weeping member and began pumping him. He dug his nails into Naruto's arms as the grabbed onto them, needing something to hold onto.

**Don't stop it no, cause I can feel the heat of you and me  
Just like it used to be, set your heart free when you**

Time seemed to stand still as Naruto to lifted himself up and groaned into his ear.

"Cum for me Sasuke."

And he did.

And it was fucking great.

**Surrender**

OoOoOo

"Here"

A white card was held out in the air.

"If you're ever in town or if you just want to meet up again, give me a call."

Sasuke took the card quickly, trying to hide his shaking hands.

Music still boomed from the party outside and for the first time Sasuke actually took notice of it.

They had just finished and his body was still shaking from the force of his orgasm. He looked at the card and stored the number into his brain.

He watched as Naruto began dressing, having already cleaned them both up. His body began heating up when he took notice to how his muscled moved and flexed with each moment that he made.

Fuck.

Naruto had no time to protest as he was tackled back onto the bed.

OoOoO

……………**O////O**

**Yeah… was it as good for you as it was for me? XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I need feedback peoplez!**


End file.
